poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Otis' Eleven/Transcript
This is the 34th episode for season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins at the saloon in the barnyard, and everyone is at a game table) * Otis: Alright folks, the name of the game is Fizzbin. And as usual Lynn is on my team. * Lynn: Sweet. (rolls a 5 and a 12) Yes, elevendy. * All: Oh! * Otis: Sorry, Pooh and Pig, our hyper vehicle captures your butter churn. * Pig: Ah, crud monkeys. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh bother. * Eeyore: You we're close * Piglet: Don't worry, you too will get them next time, Pooh. * Abby: Our turn. (spins the wheel) Lucky spin. Lucky spin * Wanda: Come on, free role. (But it lands on Lose a turn) * Abby: Lose a turn!?! I hate this game! * Sunset Shimmer: No fair. * Otis: Oh girls, and I hate I love to win them all the time. * Scruffy: That's what you think. * Pip: Yeah, cause' you just fell in our rat trap square. You're toast Otis. Same to you Lynn. Yes! * Lincoln: It's all up to you Scruffy! * Scruffy: All I need is a Fizzbin and we win. * Otis: Sorry, Challenge Bell. (rings bell) Everybody switch seats! (Everyone goes around the table) And I get one free role. (role two 12's) Two 12's. That's F-f-f-fizzbin! * Lola: No way! * Scruffy: '''They beat us again! * '''Lynn: Boom! Welcome to Losertown! Population: you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you! * Freddy: That 173 games in a row. It's unatural. * Sunset Shimmer: It's impossible to play! * Pip: And extremely annoying. * Cosmo: This game is blowing my mind. (head blows) * Lynn: '''That's right, losers! We are unbeaten by the game of Fizzbin you chumps! (busts out a bazooka that fires confetti at them and runs off) WOO! * '''Otis: That is right, team mate! And no animal of women born shall never defeat us. Now or ever! * Luna: (coughs) Dudes, this confetti's made from our homework! Bogus! * Tigger: I hate when they show off. * Piglet: I do too. * Eeyore: Me too. * Timmy Turner: Isn't there anyone who can beat those two showoffs?(Suddenly 3 gophers comes into the saloon) * Rabbit: Can we help you? * ???: I heard that there's a floating Fizzbin game in this saloon. And I wish to partake of said action. * Otis: Really? Sweet. It's always a pleasure to welcome a new sucker. I mean dope. Pansy, Sap! * Pig: He means sap. I mean guest. * Lynn: Whatever he is, he's about to eat Lynn-er, Lynn-er, chicken dinner! Ding-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling! * Pip: Guys, can I have a word with you, please? * Otis: Sure. * Pip: You better watch out. That's Chubs Malone, the top boss of the Gopher Underground. He plays for keeps. * Leni: I thought Tony Two-Cheeks was in charge. * Pip: (To Leni) No since he went on a fishing trip with Chubs and never came back. * Otis: Oh, please. he probably devoted his life to the open sea and married a mermaid. Happens all the time. Anyway, Chubs is the one who should worry. Fizzbin's our game. * Lisa: scoffs He's right. The odds of such an occurrence would be 1 in 1,720- * Chubs Malone: (rolls) Two 12's. Fizzbin. I win. (Everyone gasps) * Lynn: Hey, no fair! Were wasn't ready yet, dude! * Otis: Yeah, we're going again and this time-- * Chubs Malone: (spins the wheel and it lands on Free Roll) Free Roll. (rolls again and got two 12's again) Fizzbin. I win again. What are the odds? * Freddy: 2 games in a row!?! It's the apocalypse! * Winnie the Pooh: Guys, maybe you should stop playing for awhile. * Abby: Yeah, guys, walk away with your self respect. * Pip: Or better yet, cheat. * Lynn: I'm no quitter and not a cheater. * Otis: She's right. This gopher is going down. * Chubs Malone: Let's make this interesting, shall we? * Wanda: What did you have in mine? * Chubs Malone: '''If your friends win the next game. (snaps his finger and another comes in a briefcase) I give you 100 sticky buns. (Everyone is amazed) * '''Cosmo: Those look really good. * Sunset Shimmer: Sounds tempting. * Winnie the Pooh: And smells tempting. * Lincoln: But, what do you want if you win? * Chubs Malone: My needs are simple. I would be content with oh I don't know, your saloon? (raises eyebrow) (Everybody gets nervous) * Otis: You're on. (raises eyebrow) (Everyone gasps) * Pip: Otis, have you been chugging expired milk? You can't risk the saloon. * Otis: Pip, come on. We know this game. * Lynn: I got this. (rolls two 4's) Yes! Sorry, but you're trapped, rat! (drops cage on Chubs' piece) * Otis: Nice on, Lynn! (Chubs rings the bell) Uh oh. (pushed aside) * Chubs Malone: Challenge Bell, chumps. (rolls and get two 12's) Fizzbin. Game, set, and match. (Everyone gasped in horror) * Chubs Malone: Sorry, Otis. Your saloon is now mine. (handed over the keys) I will return tomorrow to assume ownership. Good night, chumps. (leaves) * Pig: Good night. * Wanda: Not now, Pig. * Otis: Ha, we're the chumps? They left the sticky buns. (fingers smoshed by Gopher) Sharp pain. * Rabbit: Great job Otis, you and Lynn just lost your Barn for everyone. * Luna: Now, what are we suppose to do for night outs. * Leni: And now we're forced to share the barn with badgers. * Lynn: They're gophers. * Lincoln: Whatever, Lynn. The point is you two messed up for all of us! * Bessie: Yeah, you two really broke the needle on the moron meter this time. * Wanda: Nice going. * Lola: We should hurt you for this. (Everybody gets angry) * Pig: Guys, come on please. There's no need to turn into a angry mob. * Sunset Shimmer: Aww. * Pig: Let's just line up one at a time and pummel them in a orderly fashion. * Lori: That I can do. * Otis: Whoa, whoa, whoa, look, look. I know we messed up. * Lynn: Don't worry. Look I know we loss the barn for the game. But even though we have share with them, it will be our own barn we know. * Otis: She's right, guys. I mean, how much could it possibly change? * Narrator: The very next night, this happened. The Middle (The gophers changed everything into the Gopher Grotto) * Otis: Wow. Well, no change here. Let's all return to our stalls and... * Bessie: Out of my way. (Everyone looks inside and is shocked. * Abby: The Gopher Grotto? * Luna: They gophered the barn. * Lola: We can't go in there. It's full of vermin. * Otis: Ok, so they made a few tweeks. Give it chance, mingle a bit. Blend in. (pushes everyone in) * Freddy: Two honey ciders, please. * Gopher Bar: We ain't got cider. We got delicous scump. * Cosmo: Uh, What this scump you speak of? * Gopher Bar: Turnips and dirt with a dash of musk gland secretion. (Freddy, Pooh, and Cosmo tasted it but spits it out) * Winnie the Pooh: Oh bother. * Freddy: Wow, you can really taste the musk gland secretion. * Peck: Sure can. * Cosmo: Sorry. (Some of the others went with Abby and Pip) * Timmy Turner: What happened to all the video games? * Gopher 1#: They've all been replace with Whack-A-Gopher. Wanna play? (They get interested) * Lincoln: You're on. * Gopher 1#: Ok, then. You're it! (him with a few others whacks the them) (At the dining portion) * Pig: Hey, hang on, what's with the tiny portion? * Leni: Don't you have something more healthy? (Gopher spits some mucus on to their plate) * Pig: Oh, that's better. * Sunset Shimmer: (grossed out) * Lori: No way I'm eating this. (Everyone comes back angry) * Otis: Guys, guys, I disagree. I love what they've done to the place. These drinks are delicious. (drinks then spits it out) Anyway, the food really stick to your ribs. (spits it out on Peck) * Peck: (sighs) * Leni: Now I really can't eat. * Lincoln: Hey, maybe they changed the food and game but at least the entertainment won't be that bad. * Gopher Announcer: And now, please give it up for the comedy styles of Chubs Malone. * Chubs Malone: Thank you. You are a wonderful audience. But tell me, what is the deal with broccoflower? It is neither broccoli nor is it a flower. What is up with that? (The gohpers laughs but the others isn't) Is anyone here in a relationship. It's crazy I tell you. You know what I talking about. (The gophers laughed harder) * Luan: Um, excuse me mister Chubs. As a fellow comedian, I have to say. We don't get the joke. (The gophers are stunned) * Gopher 3#: You're gonna get it. * Tigger: I have a bad feeling where this story's going. * Chubs Malone: (snaps his fingers and kicks our heroes out of the barnyard) From now on, this is a Gophers-Only Club. * Sunset Shimmer: Hey, you can't that. * Piglet: This is our friends home. * Otis: Yeah, what gives you the right to boss us around? * Chubs Malone: My Fizzbin skills. (kisses dice) * Otis: Oh yeah, well your...face is dumb. (hit with dice) Ow. * Pig: Otis, you gotta do something. * Pip: Yeah, you can't let that freaky furball treat us like that. * Rabbit: It's your saloon. Now take it back * Wanda: Yeah, take back your home. * Otis: What can I do? The gopher won the saloon fair and square. * Abby: Uh Otis. Are these the same dice Chubs use when he beat you and Lynn. * Otis: I think so why? (Abby rolls a 1 and a 3 but the dice turns to two 12's) * Lynn: '''Fixed dice!!! He scammed us! * '''Otis: You're right, Lynn. He seemed so nice. * Pip: I told you two should have cheated. * Lynn: I told you, I don't cheat. * Timmy Turner: You could have used magic. * Wanda: Sorry, but the rules say we can't use magic to win any sort of competion or game. * Lori: Whatever the case, it's payback time! * Bessie: Yeah, let's go in there and kick some gopher booty. * Otis: Wait there's too many of them. And only a fight would destroy the saloon. No. We need some sort of a hairbrain, complex, scheme with tight outfits requiring split second timing and nail biting action. * Peck: And over the top high tech gadgetry. * Otis: Works for me! Whose up for a gopher whooping!?! * All (except Bessie): Yeah! The Ending (Some of our friends comes in with Otis and his friends in Vegas-style clothes) *'Gopher Bodyguard:' Otis? You know you guys ain't allowed in here. *'Otis:' Yes, I understand. *'Lynn:' But surely that dosen't include me and Otis' rich out of town Fizzbin playing friends. *'Tigger:' Yeah? Uh I mean right. *'Pig:' Yeah, I am German. Ompaa Ompaa Ompapa. *'Otis:' Yes, less talking there. *'Pig:' Ok. *'Lincoln:' We'll just go unless your boss is afraid of losing. *'Chubs Malone:' Give the squirrels the wheely sneakers and unload the TV with our friend in Pawtucket. It's ok, Tony. I can never say no to a high stakes game of Fizzbin. Enter Otis, Lynn and bring your pigeons with you. *'Louds Sisters: '''Pigeons!?! *'Rabbit:' Keep it together after we catch him cheating. *'Lori:' Fine. *'Otis:' Salty Cow to Digging Guys. Salty Cow to Digging Guys. Are you in position? (Underground with the others) *'Peck:' Roger that, Salty Cow. We're directly under the Fizzbin table. *'Cosmo:' And Lisa giant magnet machine is all powered up. *'Otis:' (voice-over) Activate the magnet on my signal. Salty Cow out. *'Peck:' Right. So I wonder how you work this thing. *'Freddy:' No idea. *'Timmy Turner:' Sadly, Lisa didn't write the instructions in case the person control it is C-average. *'Chubs Malone:' Ok, gents the name of the game is Fizzbin. 100 sticky buns per game, Jokers are wild, and butter churns go first. *'Pig:' Ferline needs a new pair of lederhosen. *'Otis:' Salty Cow to Digging Guys. Now! *'Freddy:' What do we do? What do we do? *'Peck:' I don't know. Press a button. *'Cosmo:' I got it. *'Timmy Turner and Wanda:' No wait! (Cosmo pressed a button and the machine went through the floor above ground) * '''Piglet:' Uh oh. * Chubs Malone: What the... * Freddy: Uh, did someone order a giant electromagnet * Chubs Malone: '''I do not like being scammed. (whistles for his boys) For this offense, I will put the hurt on your guys. Permently * '''Otis: Chubs, wait. I know you cheated our saloon. * Lynn: Yeah and as a gopher, you have to give us a fair rematch. * Chubs Malone: Hmm, very well. I cannot refused this challenge in front of my people. Name your terms. * Otis: Okay, one more game of Fizzbin, with real dice. * Lynn: Yeah, if we win, you let us go and give Otis the saloon back. * Chubs Malone: And if I win? * Otis: You get the entire barnyard. (Everyone gasps) * Chubs Molane: You are on. * Abby: Guys, no! I can't believe you do such a thing. * Scruffy: Me either. * Pip: Excuse me. Have you ever met them? * Sunset Shimmer: Guys, you can't do this. * Winnie the Pooh: Yeah, you can't afford to lose the entire Barnyard permanently. * Lynn: It's our fault we our stupid overconfidence to lose the saloon in the first place. * Otis: She’s got a point there, guys. But now it's a fair game, we can use that stupid overconfidence to focus all our skills, all our training, and the one titanic burst of-- * Chubs Malone: Fizzbin. I win. (Everyone gasps) * Pig: Thanks so much. Now I have no mudhole * Otis: Ahh, I gotta get a new hobby. *'Lynn:' And I gotta try a different game with no distractions. * Chubs Malone: Boys, the barnyard is ours. (laughs) escort these losers to the nearest highway. * Piglet: This is bad. * Lisa: I can't believe to guys broke my machine. * Wanda: Don't blame us. * Cosmo: Yeah, we don't know what went wrong mostly we didn't under stand these instructions. * Freddy: Hey, here's the problem. It was set on repel when we should have had it on attract. (set to attract and the magnet was attract the metal tools coming towards Chubs) * Otis: Chubs, look out! (moves him out of the way) * Chubs Malone: Otis, you saved my life. * Pig: Yeah, though just to be clear. It was Otis' scheme that endangered your life in the fir--(stuffed by Bessie) * Scruffy: Thank you. * Otis: Yep, I sure saved your life I did. No doubt about it. I did that. * Chubs Malone: This calls for a show of gratitude immense in it's bigness. You and your friend’s debts are canceled. The saloon is yours. (Everyone cheers) *'Timmy Turner:' Yes, you got your home back. * Chubs Malone: I ask for one thing of you. * Otis: Name's it Chubsy o Pal. (The next night) *'Sunset Shimmer:' Now this is more like it. *'Winnie the Pooh:' We finally have our saloon back and our fun again. *'Wanda:' Looks like everything's back to normal *'Lynn:' Yeah. And it was nice of you able to let Chubs do his jokes on Tuesdays. * Otis: (To Lynn) Well it's the least I could do, Lynn. You know I think his act is improving. * Chubs Malone: So what is the deal with iceberg lettuce. Is it made of ice. Do not get me started. (sees a grasshopper cricketing and it runs away) *'Lincoln:' That was...something. * Otis: If you value your lives you will laugh. (Everyone laughs nervously) * Chubs Malone: Thank you. Please tip your wait staff. THE END! Category:Magmon47 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts